Meeting Of The Oddballs
by Roxius
Summary: Kenji meets the one girl that makes him actually wonder if feminists are truly evil...for just a second, anyway. Kenji X Rin. Crack pairings FTW. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

A/N: Ha ha...crack pairings FTW! Although they're in two different categories of 'crazy', Rin and Kenji are both rather strange...

* * *

Kenji Seto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he stood in the middle of the forest clearing just outside the walls of Yamaku High School for Disabled Children. There wasn't a cloud to be seen in the ocean-blue sky. The enormous oak trees that surrounded him swayed gently in the light summer breeze. The sound of a rushing stream could be heard in the distance. The air carried the faint smell of lilacs and a pair of songbirds chirped joyfully in the branches overhead. There was not a single sign of the industrialized world to be found here. To anyone completely sane, this would have been a place of serenity and bliss. To Kenji, who was more than a few pennies short of a whole dollar, this beautiful scenery only told him one thing, and one thing only:

The feminists were on the move.

"Grr...damn them...damn them all!!!" Kenji spat on the ground and clenched his fists so tightly that he nearly drew blood, "Those goddamn feminist nazi bastards...they think they're so clever, using nature itself to strengthen their cause!! They believe they have fooled everyone into accepting their ridiculous lies and accusations! Well, they're wrong! Even if I am legally blind, I still see all, and I can clearly see that this is a pathetic attempt on your part in gaining power! You have stooped to a microscopic level that not even the lowest of the low can match wits with!! Shame on you, feminists! Shame on you!!! You will never win, you hear me?! Never!!!"

By the time he had finished ranting, Kenji's face was bright red and he was nearly out of breath. It was difficult sometimes, fighting off the unseen enemy with merely a sharp tongue and a 5-inch piece of cardboard with the words 'FEMINISTS SUCK' poorly scribbled on it in yellow marker. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Kenji began to make his way back to the dorms, his mission for today complete as of now. However, it was going to be much longer than he anticipated before he would finally return to the safety of his bedroom.

"...Who were you talking to?"

A shiver immediately ran up Kenji's spine. That was a woman's voice most definitely. He quickly spun around and raised his fists as if ready to fight. He couldn't see whoever it was that was standing before him at this moment, but he had a terrible feeling that it was most likely a feminist assassin sent to take him out. He had always suspected that this day would come, but never so soon. The songbirds in the tree quickly scattered off into the distance.

"Who were you talking to?" The girl's voice repeated the same question. Kenji scuffled his feet a bit, kicking up some dirt in the process.

"I was talking to your leader, of course!!!" Kenji snapped ferociously. He wished his life was a live TV show; he would've looked so cool saying this on camera right now.

"...My leader?" The girl spoke very slowly in a rather dead-pan tone.

"Yeah!" Kenji remarked, "Your evil feminist leader and all of her evil little feminist zombie henchmen working under her!!! She's sent you here to kill me, right?! I've caused her and her hellish army so much trouble...they've decided to eliminate me once and for all, huh?!! Well, I won't have it!!"

The girl let out a heavy sigh. "Dude...I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Hmph...try and deny all you want, but I know the truth! I am Kenji Seto, anti-feminist extraordinaire!! The lone hero in a war-torn battlefield of woman-loving psychopaths!!! I am the hero of this story, and I will prevail in the end!"

The leaves underneath the girl's feet crunched loudly as she took several steps closer. "Ah, you're Seto-kun? The guy who looks like that wizard kid from those books? One of the teachers asked me to come out here and get you...class has already started..."

Kenji sneered; it was a nice try, but her evil plan was foiled! "Likely story!!! I rarely even bother going to class anyways!"

"Ah...you and I are the same in that way. I was actually taking a nap out in the garden when I was ordered to bring you back...I was having such a nice dream about the ocean too..."

"...O-Ocean?" Kenji stammered, unaware he had just let his guard down. Still, what this girl had just said completely enraptured him. All of the sudden, he could tell that she was definitely different from all the other girls back at school. She didn't treat him with the same disdain as all the others obviously did.

The girl nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she replied, "Nothing but blue...it was really quite peaceful...maybe I'll base my next painting after it..."

Kenji lowered his arms to his sides. "Ah...you're...you're an artist?" He began to wonder what she looked like, but he was too wary of her to move closer.

"Yup. Although I don't have any arms, I seem to be able to impress people with my work...it'd be alot easier with them, though, but I guess things have been working out for me so far without 'em..." The girl stated without even a hint of hesitation. She was the first person Kenji had ever met at this school who was so comfortable with talking about their condition. For a moment, Kenji actually forgot that she was a 'member of the evil feminist propoganda'.

"...I see."

The girl shook her head furiously for a few seconds, probably trying to brush away a fly buzzing near her face. Then, she said, "Alright, so, uh...let's just go back now. I have alot of sleeping to catch up on, and I don't intend on having to miss out on tonight's activities..."

'Hmm...she must be talking about a meeting regarding the feminist attack on all of humankind!!' Kenji instantly concluded, but then he paused for a second, 'Or...maybe not...'

Walking tall with his back straight, Kenji nimbly made his way up towards the girl, her face growing clearer in his eyes with every step. Soon, he found himself staring directly into a pair of beautiful, dark emerald-green eyes. She had short, messy red hair and she wore the boy's school uniform to compensate for her lack of arms. She definitely wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lilly or Hanako, Kenji figured, but there was something about her that stood out from the rest.

"...What? Is there something on my face?" she suddenly asked in all seriousness, and Kenji realized that he had been staring at her. A light blush formed on his pale cheeks; the first time this had happened since he had sexual intercourse with that girl many moons ago. All thoughts of the evil feminist movement disappeared from his mind for that moment.

"Let's go now."

"S-Sure..." Kenji stared down at his feet, unable to look her in the eye again. He didn't want to believe it, but he was actually beginning to consider the ridiculousness of his hatred towards the feminists...at least for a second, anyway.

The two of them walked slowly side by side as they made their way towards the main school building. The songbirds from earlier began to chirp their happy little song again.

"Hey...what's your name, anyway?"

"Rin Tezuka."

Kenji grinned. He thought it was a nice name.


End file.
